1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communications systems. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods of operation for real time user selection of voice and/or data paths in a communication network independent of pre-defined network profiles and offerings.
2. Background Discussion
In today's telephony and data networks, availability of features and definition of what types of traffic are carried by which networks is controlled by either pre-authorized telephony features (e.g., call following, call trace, etc.) or by dialing into specific service providers for special data services (e.g., dialing into an internet provider for internet service). In these instances, the call processing roles are set in advance, usually by a carrier's service representative. In almost all cases, data traffic is carried by special data networks; and other traffic (voice, fax, video) is carried by circuit switched ("voice") networks. For telephone voice networks, there are Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) profiles which define the voice services available to the subscriber on the telephone system. For data networks, both in telephone companies and in private carriers, there are Software Defined Network (SDN) offerings available to the user on the network. The profiles and offerings are predetermined network configurations that an end user can select among, based on their needs. The typical offering changes routes and capacities, and users are required to log on to an administrative system in the carrier to change from one profile or offering to another. The basic control element for AIN and SDN functions are within the specific carrier, and capabilities must be established in advance of using them.
User voice and data communication needs change almost on a daily basis as workload demands change. The delay in adjusting a user's communication needs by dealing in advance with the telephone company or service provider to increase or decrease bandwidth or transmission paths for voice and data through the network handicaps the user in serving his own or customer needs as the situation demands. Accordingly, a need exists for a user to have the ability to select the type, bandwidth, transmission path and level of service for his voice and/or data communications needs on a real time basis independent of pre-defined network profiles and/or traditional traffic assumptions.